Blind date Hiro one shot
by miss89
Summary: Sophie and her friend Lauren are having lunch on a local café talking about boys and other girls stuff. Suddenly her friend gets the "funny" idea to set Sophie on a blind date with someone she used to know.


**From the author:** This one shot was requested by xxFallenAngel on Quizilla:

**Disclaimers: **I do not own either Beyblade or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special signs:**

_// -_ means person is thinking

* * *

- "I don't get you, Sophie! I simply don't get you. All the boys are running after you and you don't want anyone!" your friend pointed. You sighed.

- "I just.. don't want a guy who only loves me for my look. I want him to love me for the one I am" you said and looked at your friend who was taking a sip of her coke.

- "Yea, I know, that's why I dumped Craig" she mumbled. You nodded your head. You had always thought she was a beautiful girl, and wondered why the boys didn't run after her instead of you – you didn't found yourself hat pretty.

- "Yea, he didn't deserve you after all" you smiled in reply and she smiled back. It's funny so fast things can change. You and Lauren met on the local high school and you were almost deadly enemies and you didn't know why. But in the end of first year you sorted out and became each other's best friends, and you definitely didn't regret it.

- "Nope" she laughed. You smirked and took a sip of your coke.

- "So, what's up with the rumour I hear about you and Alex?" you smirked and notice she blushed slightly.

- "Well, he asked me out last week and.. well, I really don't about him. I mean, he's sweet but I don't know" she mumbled and played with her one fringe.

- "I'm sure he's good for you" you smiled. She smiled and blushed.

- "Yea maybe. Hey, why don't you go out with someone?" she asked trying to push the subject from herself.

- "Because I don't find anyone special enough to date..."

- "I can find you one!" she interrupted you. You frowned at her. _/Oh no/ _you thought to yourself and rolled your eyes.

- "I mean it! I bet I can find you a guy". Oh boy. Last time she did that she put you on a date it's was with your ex boyfriend. He was okay in the beginning, but after a while he became violent.

- "Lauren, last time..."

- "I know, but I got this friend right? He's sweet and I bet he's something for you" she smiled. After an hours talking about the guy, you finally gave up. You knew that no matter what you said she would keep talking until you gave in. Not cause you really wanted to but you accepted to meet this guy she was talking so much about.

- "You won't regret it" she winked at you as you parted after a couple of hours.

A couple of days later, or more precisely, Friday evening you were finishing your make up. Lauren had (behind your back) told the guy that you were going on a date. Great! You wore a black and pink dress with matching high heels. You were supposed to meet on a restaurant down town so you took a cap. While standing in front of the restaurant, you didn't really want to do this. What if he wasn't like she said? Was some kind of pervert or something? The thoughts flew around in your head and you shook your head. _/Guess there's no way back now/ _you thought to yourself and stepped into the restaurant. Your eyes scanned the room but you didn't really know how this guy looked like. You didn't even get a name. You sighed annoyed. A gentle waiter showed you a table and you took a sip of your water while waiting. You looked out the window and gazed at the rain softly falling outside.

- "Excuse me, but are you waiting for someone?" a voice suddenly asked behind you. You gasped and turned to see a tall blue haired guy with deep brown eyes.

- "Oh well, I actually, uhm I am, I don't know how he looks" you blushed slightly embarrassed.

- "I guess it's me you're waiting for then" he slightly smiled and sat in front of you. You gazed at him and suddenly felt you've seen him before but couldn't see where.

- "Wow, I.. didn't expect you looked like that" you said.

- "Well, what did you expect?" he smiled. That smile, that voice!  
- "Hiro!" you shouted and a bright smile came over his lips.

- "Sophie? I couldn't recognize you! What a pretty young woman you become" he smiled and you blushed at his comment.

- "Thanks". You couldn't believe it. You simply couldn't. Hiro was your old classmate from High School. That time you had a little crush on him but ever told anyone about it. You didn't know what to say. You ordered dinner and then suddenly you talked about everything from High School.

Under the dinner you couldn't help but look up at him. You blushed to yourself. He was even more handsome than you remembered him to be.

Hiro: "You look beautiful tonight" he suddenly said and you snapped of your thoughts and looked up at him and blushed.

- "Thank you. You're not that bad yourself" you smiled. _/That was stupid/_ you thought annoyed. He smiled and put his hand onto yours.

- "I always thought you were a beautiful girl, Sophie" he said. Your heart started to beat faster and you felt the warm rush up in your cheeks.

- "Hiro, I.. really don't know what to say" you smiled slightly not really knowing what to say.

- "You don't have to say anything, I just want you to know I like you" he smiled softly. You gazed at him – simply didn't know what to say. He was joking! It was the only opportunity you could see.

- "Hiro I.. you must be wrong" you looked away to hide your blushing cheeks.

- "I'm not" he smiled and you looked back at him and you looked straight into his brown eyes. You just looked at each other for a while and he offered to walk you home and you accepted is his offer. While you were walking there was a pregnant silence between you. Finally he broke the silence between you.

- "I love you, Sophie" he said. You stopped immediately and stunned at him. You didn't know what to say and he grabbed you hand while looking into your eyes.

- "Hiro.. " you whispered and he pulled you closer and softly kissed your lips. The first few seconds you hesitated but then kissed him back. His arms rested around your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

- "I love you too Hiro.. and I always did" you said and his eyes sparkled.

- "Good to know" he said and pulled you into another kiss.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Hiro Granger one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
